Love In Lumiose
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Ash and friends make their way back to Lumiose City, this time for Ash's gym battle against Clemont! That is, until an old friend with a fantasy of visiting the 'France' like region makes a surprising appearance... Pokeshipping oneshot.


**A/N: A few days back me and AmyBieberKetchum were imagining Misty having a cameo in the XY anime as she had the fantasy about France and Kalos is based on it so I came up with this idea :P Its literally based on her fantasy in front of the tower xD Hope you enjoy! Oh and I didn't add Serena in, I couldn't see how she could fit in because I don't want any love triangles or her being jealous or anything and I'm not really fond of her so I just left her out, hope you don't mind :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters :3**

* * *

"I'm so pumped for our battle, Clemont!" Ash cheered, throwing his fist in the air as he grinned. As he said, he was planning on reviving the Voltage Badge from Clemont as he had already collected the four others from the previous Gym Leaders.

"I'm excited too!" Clemont agreed, pushing his round glasses further up his nose.

"And on that note," Bonnie, the youngest of the group, suddenly piped, jumping in front of her older brother. "I'm excited for lunch!"

"That I agree with," Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as his stomach grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll whip us up something to eat when we get to Lumiose city." Clemont chuckled fondly, he was well used to Ash's love for food by now.

Ash grinned, glancing at Pikachu who sat on his shoulder. "I say we run to Lumiose, that way our battle will be sooner, and so will lunch!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu nodded it's head, leaping off Ash's shoulder.

"C'mon you guys!" Ash called behind his shoulder, dashing onwards. Clemont let out a groan, his face falling as Ash began to run.

"C'mon, Clemont!" Bonnie urged, tugging his arm impatiently. The blonde boy pouted but grabbed the straps of his heavy backpack, trying to keep up Ash and Bonnie as they ran ahead. "You're so slow!" She complained, quickly glancing over her shoulder towards him.

"I'm going as..." He panted, wiping his forehead. "Fast as I can!"

Soon enough, with Clemont finally catching up, the trio had reached one of the many entrances to the city and they began making their way to the Prism tower. It was them Bonnie frowned, tugging on the sleeve of his brothers blue jumpsuit.

"Hey, Clemont?" She asked as Clemont glanced down at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Bonnie?"

"Where'd Serena go?" She frowned, glancing behind her as if she was standing behind them.

"Oh yeah, you had fallen asleep when she left. She didn't wanna camp outside with no tent so she went on to Lumiose to look at clothes or whatever," he said with a shrug, readjusting his backpack straps in the process.

"Oh..." Bonnie pouted, puffing her cheeks out as she muttered quietly. "She could have took me with her..."

"What're you guys waiting for? C'mon!" Ash urged, turning around briefly from being in front of the two siblings. "I can see Prism tower right up ahead!" He chanted, grinning with excitement again.

"Let's go then," Bonnie said with her own grin, her smile widening when Dedenne squeaked out from her bag. "Even Dedenne's excited for this battle!"

Ash let out a laugh, his eyes shining as he approached the tower. "It's crazy thinking I jumped off there, isn't it?"

"That was pretty intense," Clemont agreed with a nod of his head.

Ash shook his head before smiling again, clenching his hands into fists. "Anyway, what about lunch?"

Clemont sighed fondly and chuckled, leading Ash towards the large silver tower. "Hold on a second..." He mumbled, gasping as glancing to his side only to see Bonnie nowhere in sight. "Where's Bonnie?!"

"Please keep my brother!" Clemont groaned as he heard his sisters yelps, burying his head in his hands.

"Uh... I think I see her..." Ash mumbled, pointing towards a girl that sat at a table beside the entrance of the tower; Bonnie kneeling in front of her with her hand held out.

Clemont sighed dramatically as his face turned a deep red colour, stomping towards his sister with Ash at his heels, his Aipom arm already outstretched from his backpack. "BONNIE!"

Ash took no notice as Clemont tugged Bonnie away, instead he stared at the girl before them.

"What, haven't you seen someone so beautiful in so long?" The girl teased, glancing at Ash with a smirk. "Long time no see, Ash."

Ash gasped and jumped away, as if he had stung. "No way, Misty!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu chirped, jumping off Ash's shoulders and into the redheads arms.

"Hey Pikachu!" Misty giggled, hugging the yellow Pokemon close. "Aw, I missed you too!"

"What're you doing here...?" Ash breathed, his brown eyes wide as he stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"I told you visiting somewhere like France would be a dream come true..." She mumbled, holding her face in her hands as her eyes sparkled. "It's just so romantic..."

"Uh, sure." Ash frowned, not paying attention to her babbling. "I just never thought I'd see you here is all."

"Well, here I am," she replied simply, taking a sip from her mug of hot chocolate.

"I can see that," Ash pouted, sitting at the seat across from her.

"It's good to see you," she said with a smile, stroking Pikachu's soft yellow fur.

"I have that effect of people."

"Oh course," Misty rolled her eyes but laughed before she suddenly asked, her eyebrows raised. "Oh yeah, who was that little girl you were with?"

"You mean Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." She blinked, taking another drink from he mug. "She asked me something about keeping her brother... What did she mean by that?"

"Wait, she asked you that?!" Ash spluttered, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah...? You clearly saw, you were with the boy dragging her away..." The redhead frowned at his reaction, her eyebrows still raised.

"That's not the point! She wants you to keep him as his wife!"

"Oh..." Misty shrugged before her eyes widened as big as Ash's. "Wait, what?!"

"You were proposed to! By Bonnie!" Ash cried, his eyes growing even wider. Misty gave an amused smirk in return, letting out a giggle.

"Well that was pretty sudden... But she is just a little girl," she said, laughing more as Ash's face turned a light pink. "What's up with you?"

"Bonnie proposed to you!" He repeated, still looking shocked.

"What, I'm the first person she's done it to?"

"Well... No..."

"So why does it matter?" Misty questioned, her smirking growing as the Pokemon trainer grew more flustered.

"I don't know! It's just... Weird..." He answered with a pout, playing with the brim of his hat.

"Why's it weird?" She pressed, still amused by his sudden outburst. Misty leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, a smug look on her face as she watched Ash think for a comeback.

Ash continues to pout, not knowing how he could cover up this one. Suddenly, he glanced back up at the water type gym leader, a smirk matching hers on his own face. "She usually just proposes to pretty girls, is all."

"What was that, Ash Ketchum?!" She hissed, holding her fist up to his face as he laughed.

"Look, Clemont!" Bonnie suddenly shrieked, causing the two to glance over at her. "She would be the perfect wife for you, she could really toughen you up!"

"Bonnie!" Clemont groaned, shielding his face with his hands as he turned red again.

"Alright, that's enough from you." Ash pouted, folding his arms as the younger girl pouted herself.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Misty asked, poking Ash's arm.

"Can't you do that yourself?" Ash replied, Misty shrugged in respond and held her hand out to Clemont.

"I'm Misty, I used to travel with Ash too until I had to take over the Cerulean City gym for my sister," Misty introduced herself, smiling at the older boy.

"I'm Clemont and I own the Lumoise gym, right in there," he said, shaking her hand with his own smile.

"I'm Bonnie!" Bonnie beamed, jumping in front of Clemont so Misty could fully see her. "And this is Dedenne!"

"Nice to meet you two," Misty said, glancing at the small Pokemon that was peeking out of Bonnie's bag. "Aw, what a cutie!"

"I know, right?" Bonnie agreed, her cheeks turning pink as Dedenne leaped from her bag and onto her shoulder, rubbing it's own cheeks against hers.

Misty smiled softly, it reminded her of when she had Togepi to take care of. She sighed almost sadly, glancing back at Ash. "So, Ash, are you here to battle Clemont?"

"Yeah, and win!" He said confidently, pumping a fist in the air.

"Same old Ash." She giggled, standing up from her seat. "Do you mind if I watch you two battle?"

"Of course you can," Clemont nodded, smiling.

"You better cheer me on," Ash teased, holding his arm out for Pikachu to jump into.

"Who says I'm not gonna cheer for Clemont? I am gonna be his future bride, after all!" Misty said, stifling a laugh as Ash fell off his seat.

"What?!" Ash and Clemont both yelped in sync, Bonnie herself continued watching Ash's reaction, tapping her chin.

"I'm kidding!" She laughed, winking at Ash. "You know I'll be rooting for you, Ashy-Boy."

"Not you too," he groaned, not moving from the ground.

"Hold on a second..." Bonnie said, glancing between Ash and Misty. "I don't think Misty should take care of Clemont..."

Ash breathed out with relief at this as he stood up from the ground, brushing off his grey jeans."What's that supposed to mean...?" He questioned, glancing down at the blonde haired girl.

"I think she should take care of Ash!"

"Wha-?!" Ash and Misty both shrieked, their faces flaming red as they glanced at each other.

"Yeah, you should defiantly be Ash's bride!"

"_Bonnie_!"


End file.
